Fifth Harmony
Le Fifth Harmony (talvolta indicate come 5th Harmony o 5H) sono un girl group statunitense di età compresa tra i 19-23 anni, composto da Lauren Jauregui, Dinah Jane Hansen, Ally Brooke e Normani Kordei. Il gruppo venne fondato nel 2012 durante il bootcamp della seconda edizione americana del talent-show The X Factor. Dopo essersi classificate al terzo posto, il gruppo sigla nel 2013 un contratto con la Syco Music, di proprietà di Simon Cowell (mentore delle ragazze durante il programma televisivo), e con la Epic Records, di proprietà di L.A. Reid, al termine della seconda edizione del programma. Il singolo di debutto delle Fifth Harmony è Miss Movin' On, dal loro EP di debutto Better Together, che riesce ad arrivare nella Top 10 della Billboard 200. 'Biografia' '2013: The X Factor' Il gruppo era inizialmente chiamato LYLAS, acronimo di Love You Like a Sister, è originario degli Stati Uniti, che però dovette cambiare nome per la presenza di un'altra girl band nota come The Lylas. Dopo un'esibizione con il nome 1432, viene creato un sondaggio su twitter e viene scelto il nome definitivo di Fifth Harmony. Durante la prima settimana, le ragazze si esibiscono sulle note di "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together". Dopo essere riuscite ad entrare alla dodicesima posizione, la seconda settimana si esibiscono sulle note di "A Thousand Years" di Chiristina Perri dal film The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2. Le ragazze riescono a classificarsi così al quinto posto, ed durante la terza settima (La Settimana delle Dive) si esibiscono sulle note di "Hero" di Mariah Carey riuscendo a classificarsi al sesto posto. Nella quarta settimana, cantano "I'll Stand By You" dei The Pretenders, raggiungendo la settima posizione. Durante la quinta settimana morì il nonno di Ally, così decidono di dedicargli la performance di "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" di Kelly Clarkson, raggiungendo la quarta posizione quella settimana, la vetta più alta che le Fifth Harmony siano riuscite a raggiungere fino a quel momento durante la competizione. Durante la sesta settima, interpretano "Set Fire To The Rain" di Adele e "Give Your Heart a Break" della cantautrice e giudice Demi Lovato. Dopo essere finite per la prima volta al ballottaggio, riescono a rientrare nella competizione al quarto posto. Nelle semi-finali le Fifth Harmony si esibiscono sulle note di "Anything Could Happen" di Ellie Goulding, che divenne la loro più indimenticabile performance durante l'intero live di The X Factor. Le ragazze si esibiscono poi nuovamente con "Impossible" ma stavolta con alcune parti in spagnolo cantate da Camila, Lauren e Ally. Dopo essere riuscite ad accedere alle finali si esibiscono nuovamente sulle note di Anything Could Happen, successivamente duettano con Demi Lovato in "Give Your Heart A Break", e infine "Let It Be" dei The Beatles. L'ultima canzone in cui le Fifth Harmony si esibiscono durante lo show è "Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)". Nel corso della seconda edizione del talent-show televisivo The X Factor, il gruppo si classifica al terzo posto, dietro a Carly Rose Sonenclar e Tate Stevens. Nel 2013 è uscito il primo singolo "Miss Movin' On", tratto da L'EP "Better Together", uscito nell'ottobre 2013, ha raggiunto la sesta posizione della classifica Billboard 200. Il 15 Luglio le Fifth Harmony ne realizzano un video per il loro canale Youtube. Ad oggi, il video conta più di 100 milioni di visualizzazioni. In seguito all'EP Better toghether, è uscita anche una versione spagnola dell'omonimo EP con tanto di versione remix e acustica, sia della versione standard che quella spagnola. '2014-2015: Reflection' Su iTunes viene pubblicato il singolo "BO$$" il 7 giugno. Il brano si posiziona alla posizione #6 dei singoli più venduti, viene certificato platino per aver venduto 1.000.000 di singoli negli Stati Uniti, e il video, diretto da Fatima Robinson, arriva alla posizione #3 tra i video più popolari del 2014 ottenendo più di 125 milioni di visualizzazioni. Dopo l'annuncio dell'uscita dell'album di debutto "Reflection", durante gli MTV Video Music Awards il gruppo pubblica il singolo promozionale, "Them Girls Be Like" e si esibiscono al pre-show dell'evento. Sono il primo gruppo femminile, dopo le Destiny's Child, a vincere un Video Music Award, per la precisione quello di artista emergente competendo contro i 5 Seconds of Summer e Sam Smith. Sempre nell'agosto 2014 le Fifth Harmony vincono il premio Miglior singolo di un gruppo per BO$$ ai Teen Choice Awards. Successivamente aprono i concerti estivi di Austin Mahone, presentando poi nuove canzoni tra cui "Reflection", "Going Nowhere", "We Know" e "Over". Il 27 ottobre entra in rotazione radiofonica il secondo estratto di Reflection, il brano di successo "Sledgehammer", che si posiziona #3 sull' iTunes statunitense ed entra nella Billboard Hot 100 alla posizione #40, ricevendo la certificazione platino. Il video conta più di 100 milioni di visualizzazioni, rendendole la girlband con più Vevo Certified nella stora, esattamente 4. Le Fifth Harmony si esibiscono all'edizione inglese di The X Factor in dicembre per promuovere BOSS. Fanno parte poi, insieme ad altri artisti, dell'EP natalizio I'll Be Home For Christmas con i brani "Noche De Paz" e "All I Want for Christmas Is You". Di quest ultimo venne poi pubblicato un video a sorpresa che ricette più di 20 milioni di visualizzazioni. Il 31 dicembre 2014 le Fifth Harmony si esibiscono al Pitbull New Years Eve 2015 con BO$$ e Sledgehammer, e grazie alle loro performance, i singoli rientrano nelle classifiche statunitensi. Il 3 febbraio viene ufficialmente pubblicato il loro primo album "Reflection, che arriva alla #1 di iTunes in più di 25 paesi. Il 19 gennaio viene pubblicato sul loro canale VEVO, l'audio di "Worth It", e il 28 marzo, il giorno della vittoria ai Kids' Choice Awards 2015, viene pubblicato il video ufficiale, che arriva a più di 1 miliardo di visualizzazioni. Il singolo diventa triplo platino negli Stati Uniti ed entra nella top 20 della Billboard Hot 100 alla posizione #12. Viene certificato disco di platino anche in Canada, Messico, Australia e Italia, disco d'oro in Germania e Nuova Zelanda, disco d'argento in Regno Unito, diventando la prima hit internazionale della girlband. Il 7 gennaio 2015 le Fifth Harmony annunciano il loro primo tour, "The Reflection Tour", che conta 20 tappe tra Stati Uniti e Canada, e ospiti come Jasmine V, Jacob Whitesides e Mahogany Lox. Contemporaneamente alle loro nuove esibizioni e alla promozione del nuovo album, le ragazze pubblicano una cover di "Uptown Funk" di Mark Ronson. In seguito ai molteplici sold-out, viene annunciata la sessione estiva del loro tour negli stessi paesi con ospiti Natalie La Rose, Bea Miller e Debby Ryan. Le ragazze si esibiscono per la prima volta in un award show Latino 16 Giugno al "Premios Juventud", dove cantano "Dame Esta Noche", la versione in spagnolo del loro singolo di successo Worth it. Vincono due premi: Best Dressed e Best Performance. Il 14 agosto 2015 pubblicano il singolo "I'm in Love with a Monster" che fa da colonna sonora al film Hotel Transylvania 2. Il video del singolo viene pubblicato sul loro canale VEVO il 27 Agosto 2015, riuscendo a raggiungere più di ottanta milioni di visualizzazioni. Nel seconda metà del 2015, le ragazze prendono parte all' IHeart Radio Jingle Ball tour, e l'11 Dicembre, le Fifth Harmony vengono premiate come 'Group of the Year', agli "Billboard Women in Music Awards" '2016-presente: 7/27' Già verso metà del 2015 la girl band aveva annunciato tramite diverse foto postate sui social di stare al lavoro sul loro secondo album. In seguito rilasciarono alcune interviste nelle quali dichiaravano che il nuovo album sarebbe uscito a brave e che "Siamo maturate e cresciute molto dallo scorso album. Rispetto a “Reflection” il nuovo album è più tagliente, è come se avessimo più voce: siamo stati inclusi nel progetto, è quello che abbiamo sempre voluto e ora ci è stata data questa opportunità. La nostra voce si è fatta sentire molto di più in questo progetto, dalla musica ai testi, fino alla direzione che abbiamo voluto dare all'album. Descrivo questo album come una nuova era per le Fifth Harmony: è tutto così entusiasmante!” come dichiarato da Dinah. L'album doveva essere rilasciato il 20 Maggio ma è stato posticipato al 27 maggio. Il 12 febbraio LA Reid ha dichiarato che il seguente singolo delle Fifth Harmony sarebbe stato pubblicato il 26 febbraio. Infatti, in quella data, è stato rilasciato il primo singolo estratto dal secondo album "Work from Home", riuscito ad arrivare nella Top 10 della Billboard Hot 100 rendendo le Fifth Harmony la prima girlband a raggiungere questo traguardo dal 2008. Il singolo ha ottenuto un grande successo in tutto il mondo, riuscendo persino a duplicare il successo di Worth it, raggiungendo la top 20 nella classifica ufficiale di oltre 40 paesi e ricevendo anche moltissimi dischi d'oro e di platino. Il video del nuovo singolo viene pubblicato sul loro canale VEVO il 26 Febbraio 2016. Esso conta più di 1 miliardo di views su YouTube e più di 500 milioni di streams su Spotify. Un nuovo singolo promozionale, "The Life", è stato rilasciato il 24 Marzo, raggiungendo la posizione 1 nella classifica the Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100, proprio come in altri paesi come UK e Scotland. Il 5 maggio 2016 viene pubblicato il video di un altro singolo promozionale, "Write On Me", che conta più di 50 milioni di visualizzazioni sul loro canale Youtube. Il 23 giugno dello stesso anno, le Fifth Harmony pubblicano il secondo estratto da 7/27, la nota hit estiva "All in My Head (Flex)", in collaborazione con il rapper Fetty Wap. Il singolo debutta come una performance di chiusura degli Billboard Music Awards 2016, pubblicizzato su XFinity. Il brano viene certificato disco d'oro negli Stati Uniti e vince agli MTV Video Music Awards nella categoria Song of the summer. Durante gli awards, le Fifth Harmony vengono inoltre premiate per Best collaboration. Il 27 luglio 2016, in concomitanza con il quarto anniversario di nascita del gruppo e dell'inizio del loro primo tour in America, il video di Worth It (dal precedente album) ottiene la certificazione per aver raggiunto 1 miliardo di visualizzazioni. Oltre ad essere il video più visto nella storia delle girlband, è inoltre un grande traguardo per le ragazze perchè è la prima volta un ex concorrente di un talent show (di qualsiasi categoria) raggiunge questo importante traguardo. Il video inoltre è il ventottesimo clip musicale a raggiungere una vetta così alta di visualizzazioni. Il 22 giugno 2016 inizia il loro tour mondiale ovvero il 7/27 World Tour. Il 19 settembre 2016 esce il video ufficiale del terzo singolo estratto da 7/27 ovvero "That's My Girl", con il quale le ragazze si esibiscono agli American Music Awards. Il 18 Dicembre, Camila Cabello lascia il gruppo per intraprendere una carriera da solista. Il gruppo delle Fifth Harmony ha accusato un brutto colpo durante le feste natalizie dopo aver annunciato il 19 Dicembre che uno dei membri originali, Camila Cabello, 19 anni, avrebbe lasciato il gruppo per perseguire una carriera da solista e che le quattro ragazze rimanenti — Ally Brooke, 23 anni, Normani Kordei, 20, Dinah Jane, 19, e Lauren Jauregui, 20 — avrebbero continuato come quartetto. Tre giorni dopo, Epic Records e Syco hanno esercitato la loro opzione sul gruppo pop, ha confermato Billboard, decidendo che sarebbero andati avanti con un terzo album delle Fifth Harmony che verrà rilasciato nel 2017. La Cabello, nel frattempo, dovrebbe rilasciare il suo primo singolo ad Aprile o Maggio. “Sono nella posizione di poter chiedere più coinvolgimento, creativamente parlando, e decidere veramente in che direzione dirottare la loro musica. Sono un nome importante nella scuderia della Epic perciò ha senso che vogliano tenerle e farle lavorare ad un altro album di successo. E nel frattempo, beneficia anche le ragazze che possono decidere in che direzione proseguire invece di provare a querelare per la dissoluzione del contratto.” 'Membri' * Allyson Brooke Hernandez * Dinah Jane Hansen * Normani Kordei Hamilton * Lauren Michelle Jauregui 'Ex-Membri' * Karla Camila Cabello (2012-2016) 'Singoli' 'Discografia' 'Album' 2015 – "Reflection" 2016 – "7/27" 'EP' 2013 – "Better Together" 2013 – "Juntos" 'Tournée' 'Come band principale' 2013: Harmonize America Mall Tour 2013: Fifth Harmony Theatre Tour 2014: The Worst Kept Secret Tour 2014: Fifth Times A Charm Tour 2015: The Reflection Tour 2016: The 7/27 Tour 'Come band di apertura' 2013: I Wish Tour (Cher Lloyd) 2014: Neon Lights Tour (Demi Lovato) 2014: Live on Tour (Austin Mahone) 'Curiosità' * L.A. Reid è sorpreso che le ragazze delle Fifth Harmony non siamo “impazzite” data la loro formazione inconsueta nel 2012 a X Factor. Come giudice di X Factor, lui e il creatore dello show Simon Cowell assemblarono le 5H sparpagliando foto dei concorrenti su un tavolo e provando diverse composizioni. “Hanno scoperto di fronte a una platea di essere in una band, e ora vengono sfidate ad essere creative, competitive e mantenere il senso dell’umorismo? Sono sorpreso che non siano crollate! Dovrebbero essere impazzite. Io lo sarei.” * Il manager di Britney Spears, Larry Rudolph, è anche il manager delle Fifth Harmony. Britney era uno dei giudici di X Factor nella stagione in cui competevano le ragazze e venivano formate come gruppo nello show. * Le ragazze impiegano circa quattro ore a prepararsi prima di un'esibizione. * Le Fifth Harmony hanno due stylist, una per i capelli e una per il trucco. Fanno a turno, hanno un programma che varia, spesso due ragazze alla volta. * La migliore nel gruppo a truccarsi secondo le ragazze stesse, è Normani. Secondo Ally è veramente bravissima, è molto dettagliata per quanto riguarda il viso e in particolar modo gli occhi. Categoria:Fifth Harmony